


Alliances

by karakael



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle with the Repli-Primevals is going well. So why is it that when a petite red-head shows up, all of J's strategies seem to unwind, leaving him struggling to explain her presence to his superiors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliances

It is only by happenstance that he glances up when she walks into the room. It doesn't mean anything. Just another Lieutenant bringing in another refugee, prisoner, or enigma to the generals of the war room. He shouldn't care. After all, his job is simple. Adviser. Nothing more, nothing less. Prisoners mean nothing to him. So he schools his face, and turns back to the display, letting no emotion leak through. Focus on the troop movements of the Repli-Primevals. That is what is important.

Renais, of course, has no such qualms about emotions, and blatantly stares straight at him, He doesn't need to see her expression - he feels it boring into him. Anger, rage, frustration...human emotions that have no place in a war, especially against a race that can use emotions to create monsters. But when he looks up again, he finds the generals all staring at him with bemused expressions on their faces.

It’s the first time he's seen them show such a soft emotion. But now...they look between the petite red-head's fierce glare and J's carefully constructed nonchalance, and a few laugh.

"Oh, don't try to hide it, Old Boy." One chuckles, clapping him on the back. "It’s taken all of us the same way. And here we thought your species didn't experience _la belle emotion_." The strange term is jarring but the smiles and encouragement of the military men more so.

"Go ahead and talk to her. The war can wait until you return."

J relaxes his grip on the edge of the holo-projector, and carefully unfreezes from his crouch, turning to look once again at the red-headed woman. He fights down the wave of threatening emotions -  
 _oh gods she's lost weight, what happened, is Arma still safe, she was supposed to stay behind **why is she here where she could get hurt** _ -  
and takes in what a warrior should see. The bruises. The chains. The Lieutenant looking horrified at the order to release the prisoner.

Renais holds out her hands, her eyes never leaving the figure moving towards her, as the Lieutenant grudgingly obeys her superiors.

"Ten Minutes." Calls one of the men behind him. "That's all we can give you right now. Don't worry, we'll assign her berth close to yours."

This...makes no sense. _(How could they know?)_ Again the wave threatens to overwhelm him, and again he fights it back. This...must be another 'culture' thing. There have been hundreds in the last six months since he came to this universe. Little, incomprehensible things. Why green was a dangerous color. Why a certain ornament could only be worn one day. Why men were generals, but women fleet-commanders... dozens, hundreds of things he couldn't understand, and had given up trying, because, after all, they were unimportant.

The war was important. It was why he was alive, why he needed to be here. Everything else was ...superfluous. 

But now some of that superfluous culture was forcing him out of the door of the place he needed to be, following behind a woman his superiors had no way of knowing wasn't a threat, and could not possibly realize the importance of.

The door hissed closed behind him, and she turned, all angry, over-heating cyborg, putting all her considerable energy into delivering a ringing slap that sent his helmet careening down the corridor.

"SIX MONTHS." She shouted. "SIX MONTHS. And not one message. We didn't send you here to dick around!"

He winced. "I was ordered to - "

"Bull Shit!" She interrupted. "I know exactly what happened. It doesn't take a genius to figure out. They pulled your ship in after it came out of ES space, interrogated you, figured out you knew about the Primevals, and ever since you've been working for them."

He nodded. "So you understand why I - "

"I'm NOT DONE YET. God you are such an idiot. I know, know, you never said " _hey, I know you chaps are worried about more Primevals showing up from other dimensions, but I do kind of know a group of people who have fought them off before, and who may have sent me here on a scouting mission, and they'd be happy to help._ " Nooooooo, you just told them that stupid Red-Planet sob-story, and decided to fight this war all on your own. Again." Steam was rising from beneath her cooling-coat, and she looked as if she was almost ready to overheat.

"Renais. I -"

"And you never once thought there would be anyone worried about you, right?" Now she was looking away, refusing to meet his eyes. "Tomorro is pissed, Arma wouldn't come out of his room for a week, and I..."

There was an explosion behind them, and the door buckled outward. One of the generals had gotten angry at something...again. He turned back to her, but that moment of weakness he'd seen was carefully masked behind the perseverant look she wore all too often. 

"That sounds like they heard my report. Let’s fix this before we get spaced, alright?" Giving him no chance to respond, she forged past him and kicked the door back open.

"Esteemed Generals, I would like to humbly apologize for my comrade. I swear the people of my universe heard no word from him for the entire time he has been working with you, as per your orders." She bowed, ignoring the Lieutenant's shocked expression.

It was hardly the poor woman's fault if she had under-estimated Renee's super-hearing abilities.

"I highly doubt he ever lied to you except, perhaps, by omission. For example, he must not have mentioned the force that sent him here.

"Given how understandably wary you are of outsiders, I doubt you will believe me when I say we mean you no harm, but believe me when I say that no further Primevals will find their way into your universe from ours. You see, we have already destroyed them."

A mummer of shock ran through the various leaders.

"Surely not! How - "

"My organization, the defense force of Earth, along with the survivors of the Red planet were able to defeat the Primevals once, and have repeated the feat throughout five alternate universes already. Each time they grow more difficult to defeat, but we cannot let this threat destroy any more universes. Including yours. We have five battle-ships at our disposal, and a means of purifying those made into Primevals. If you will trust me, GGG can be here within the week."

The murmurs intensified, before one finally became a question, shouted at their 'adviser'.

"002, Why didn't you mention this?"

He paused before responding. "The Primevals...they are the responsibility of the Trinary Solar System. Earth has already sacrificed too much to our cause. The last battle left our forces badly damaged. My ship was nearly lost. I have already given you all the research of my world and theirs, and your forces are now better prepared than ours could have been."

"Had, you know, we not spent the last six months preparing for the worst and assuming that we were going to have to invade this universe!" Renais snapped. "He's right. Our forces are small, and were badly damaged. J risked his life to make the jump into this universe and warn you. But since he came here GGG has changed and advanced. I wouldn't be here if we had nothing to offer."

"...Really?" This from one of the older generals, who had been watching the two aliens carefully. "You would not have mounted a rescue mission for your lost soldier?"

Renais's face hardened. "We knew he wasn't dead, or a Zondarian. That was enough for my superiors."

"And you, specifically?"

If possible, the female cyborg's face went even more wooden. "A rescue mission was specifically forbidden until we had repaired and regrouped. Whether or not any members of GGG might have acted independently and been disciplined is unimportant."

"I see." The man smiled. "I trust you have some way of contacting your superiors, then?"

She nodded.

"And it is secure?"

Another nod.

"You will leave this device behind, then, and we will discuss this further with your commander. You are dismissed, Ma'am."

A bow.

J had never seen Renee this deferential to anyone, especially not a military leader. He watched as she followed the Lieutenant out the door.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Hissed the man standing closest to him.

"Why should I?"

Another shocked look. "Well, she's your...uh..." The young man blushed. "You know..."

"I do not."

"Your -uh- m-m-mate?"

The flight-commander beyond him cuffed him sharply on the spine.

"Don't embarrass the foreigner more!" She hissed. Then to J - "I understand that your kind does not see in the way we do. But it is clear to us that you two share the bond we call _la belle emotion_. To resist such an emotion when it takes hold is dangerous, and damages the ability to concentrate upon more important things. The generals have already decided you will be little help to us until you have overcome it, and I suggest you believe them." 

A pause. "She cares for you, yes?"

"I...do not know."

"She traveled half way across-" the sub-general sputtered, only to be interrupted by the flight-commander. 

"I suggest you find out what, exactly, she thinks of you."

One of the older generals glanced up, caught J's eye, and blinked. "You still here? I thought I told you to get."

The cyborg bit back the dangerously insubordinate retort, and bowed stiffly, before leaving to find where they had hidden his partner. La Belle Emotion. Tch. It seemed that every species had their foolish tendencies.

"So you took their advice."

He found her waiting in the corridor for him, helmet in hand, a smirk on her lips. He sighed. "Just this once."

"Funny group, these aliens. Bloody amazing tacticians, though. Makes you wonder why they kept you around." She said, handing back his helmet.

"I am good at what I do." He responded.

"Don't see how useful a pilot would be without his ship."

"I do not need the J-Ark to do my duty."

"It thinks you do."

He halted. "...you brought it with you."

She laughed. "How else did you think I got here? Teleportation? More importantly, how can you believe Tomoro wouldn't come after you, eventually?"

"He is not..."

"He's a part of you, just like you're a part of him. Arma would have come too, if Swan and Mikoto hadn't gotten involved."

"Arma..." The soldier started to move again. "He is well?"

"Yeah. He and Latio are turning into some amazing pilots." She smiled fondly. "Arma worked hard repairing the Ark to get if flight-ready."

"Can he fly it yet?"

She shook her head. "They have their own Mech, and Tommoro won't accept any pilot but you."

"..."

"...and me." She looked away. "He stopped functioning for a full month, after your last transmition. We were worried you - "

"I didn't." He dismissed the fear with a wave of his hand.

"Of course." Uncomfortable silence descended. "Where are we going?"

"My quarters." His reply was matter-of-fact, as if nothing could be more obvious. 

"But your commanders..."

"They relieved me of duty. They think we have some kind of...bond" Contempt dripped from his voice. He felt her shoulders sag, and realized rather belatedly how close they were walking together.

"..Right." was her only response.

A few moments and then they both spoke at once.

" - guess you forgot -"  
"unless, you forgot -"

He stopped, turning the helmet over in his hands. "I didn't. Forget."

She flushed. "I didn't either."

"Then..." He was not good with words. Numbers and bullets were easier to deal with. Vectors and velocity, not emotions, especially the muddled whirl that was flickering across her face. She had stopped a few feet further on, in front of a room he belatedly recognized as his, her hands shoved deep into her coat pockets, her eyes hid beneath bangs colored almost as pink as her cheeks.

"Energy signature." She said suddenly, and he blinked.

"What?"

"You were wondering how I knew it was your room. It’s your crystal. The energy signal reacts to my G-Stone. Same way I knew you were on this ship and that..." she trailed off.

He fiddled with the door. "...that?"

"That you were still alive. I didn't doubt it. Even when Tomoro stopped working."

"Energy Signature?" He touched the green stone on her gauntlet, and was rewarded with a jolt of power...and a deepening red in her face.

"...yeah. 'cus I can still..."

The door hissed open, and he tugged her in behind him.

"sense..."

The door snapped shut and her next words were muffled beneath his lips.

"...you."


End file.
